


Mr Rogers

by VitaminBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is legal, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Underage, Student Bucky Barnes, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaminBucky/pseuds/VitaminBucky
Summary: There are two types of male teachers. The ones who dress kinda nerdy, you get the #1 dad vibe from them and they don't really care if they have last nights dinner on their sweater, and the second type are the flawless, God-like creatures who are mostly never single, but that doesn't stop any of the students developing a crush on the beautiful teacher.





	

There are two types of male teachers. 

The ones who dress kinda nerdy, you get the #1 dad vibe from them and they don't really care if they have last nights dinner on their sweater, and the second type are the flawless, God-like creatures who are mostly never single, but that doesn't stop any of the students developing a crush on the beautiful teacher. 

That second type of teacher was stood at the front at the class; button up rolled up to his elbows, small glasses sliding down his nose and tight trousers which was just plain showing off everything the students weren't allowed. Bucky had been staring at the beautiful man for at least half the lesson, chin resting on his hand as his dreamy eyes wondered up and down Mr Rogers. Mr Rogers had been reading Shakespeare's Macbeth in a deep, soothing tone that had Bucky swooning. Steve's eyes had caught the 18-year-old senior staring and Bucky's blush travelled all the down to his neck, he looked away almost immediately but not before he caught a small smirk that displayed on his teachers face. He was amused?

-

"I'm telling you: I'm in love, I swear." Bucky sounded to his only two friends: Natasha and Clint who , comically, were dating leaving Bucky as a third wheel. "I say go for it, he doesn't have a ring and this 'crush' has been going on since dinosaur times," Natasha declared, Clint shook his head next to her, "I say be careful, you know how this school is, a teacher last year got sued and fired just because he kissed a pupil, by her will, but if you want a relationship with Mr Sexy-pants this feels like suicide (in your education)" Clint crossed his arms happy with his argument. 

"You're right," Bucky sighed. "He does have sexy pants."

"Is that all you got from my miniature monologue?" Clint didn't get a response because Bucky and Natasha were too busy ogling Mr Rogers as he ate, by himself, reading a book. "He'd be the perfect husband, he's too adorable." Bucky swooned. "Could you imagine him with elementary kids?" Natasha questioned, a knowing smirk on her plump lips. The thought of children and Mr Rogers nearly made him want to become a woman just to bear Mr Rogers children. Bucky groaned aloud but blushed afterwards when some freshman's turned to gawk at him. 

He contained his need to hiss at them and turned back to his friends whose eyes were wide, "Ya guys feeling alright?" Bucky was confused, even Natasha is wide eyed? He felt a gentle tap to his shoulder and turned around, honestly expecting nothing of it, but the wind was knocked out of Bucky when his eyes travelled up the man, Mr Rogers, to his beautiful face. Bucky's mouth opened and closed like a small, fish which made Steve smile at how cute his student was. 

"Hello James, I don't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends but I need to talk with you in my office." Bucky could have died a happy man just then. He stuttered, no words arising so he just nodded. 

They walked in silence and Bucky never caught Steve stealing glances every so often. "So, I know you must wonder why I'm wanting to chat, you're not in trouble don't worry, but I must say I'm worried about your grades for English." Steve's pink, soft-looking lips were moving but no words sunk into Bucky's brain as he wanted those sinful lips. "I can tell you don't really enjoy working with others if they are not your friends, so I've concluded that I should tutor you myself." 

Now Bucky was listening. Extra time with Mr sexy-pants? Hell yeah! "T-that sounds great, sir, thanks." Bucky blushed at his voice cracking, Steve looked up at his through his thick eyelashes as he was sat at his desk with Bucky standing opposite. Steve honestly thought Bucky was adorable, but a teacher couldn't think of a student that way which made Steve sigh in annoyance. Bucky was a legal adult and Steve was only 5 years older then him, Steve thought his attraction to the brunet couldn't have been avoided. 

Steve could tell Bucky had a crush on him, the baby-doll just couldn't help but blush whenever Steve even said something to him. "You c-can call me Bucky." Bucky said quietly fiddling with his hands like a school girl. "Cute nickname, I've sent an email home informing your mother that you'll be doing tutoring, you mother actually suggested that I tutor you in my apartment. You can ask you mother for the details. Thank you for listening Bucky. You can carry on for lunch." 

Bucky's future has now be mapped out. A small family with his dream husband Steve and two children maybe even more. "Bye" Bucky made no eye contact and sped away. "Thank you mom. I'll do chores now, I promise." Bucky thought, God bless that woman for setting him up with Mr Rogers. This would now be the perfect opportunity to show Mr Roger that he could be his lover.

And that is exactly what he will do.

-

Bucky had been buzzing ever since he had woken up. He got out of bed while a smile and even kissed his mother goodbye. It was Saturday and it will have now been 3 weeks since Mr Rogers had been tutoring him in his apartment which wasn't far away from Bucky's house at all. The 18-year-old had not tried any moves yet, but he felt different today, more confident with Steve. 

He knocked on his teachers door, only 5 seconds later Steve opened the door smiling at Bucky and making his heart melt. "Hello Bucky, please come in." Bucky stepped into the comfy looking apartment and took his shoes off putting them next to Steve's. He could get used to doing that. 

"So, what are we learning today, Mr Rogers?" Bucky sat himself down on on the couch. "Bucky, I've told you before outside of school call me Steve, and about what we're doing today is something to reward you with, the last test I did in class you've improved so much and being good deserves a reward, does it not?" Steve's voice was seductive and deep and Bucky wasn't sure what he was suggesting but it didn't matter because all of that made the blood slowly move down to his crotch. 

"R-reward?" Steve shuffled a tiny bit closer that his knee touched Bucky's. "Would you like a reward, darling?" Steve was teasing, he knew but he couldn't help but be drawn in but those baby blues and those red lips. "Please," Bucky whispered. "Pleas, what?" Steve asked, his lips brushed over Bucky's ear making him shiver. "Please, sir." 

-

That's how their relationship started. From those words Steve had full control of Bucky and Bucky loved every second of it. They had started a real relationship after that, keeping the secret to themselves until Bucky left school, but that simply made everything better, the thrill of being caught had Bucky loving every second of it. 

"Steve, please, I need you now." Bucky whispered into Steve's ear, they were located in the supply closet of Steve's classroom which could luckily be locked from the inside. Steve had no more lessons for the day and Bucky decided to skip his last lesson to spend the time with Steve. 

It escalated pretty quickly from there and now Bucky was pinned up against the wall begging for his boyfriend to fuck him. "Come on, baby, I'm going to be grey haired before your even in me." Steve giggled into Bucky's neck which made Bucky grin. "Fine I'll hurry up, strip." He set Bucky onto the floor to quickly strip while Steve did the same. He took his wallet out of his pants retrieving a condom and a travel pack of lube. Bucky raised an eyebrow but Steve shrugged it off. 

"Come here, Buck." Bucky was drawn close to Steve that there was hardly any space between them. Steve trailed sweet kisses down his boyfriends neck while circling a lubed finger over Bucky's hole sending a pleasurable shiver up his spine. "You're such a good boy, Bucky." Steve slide the finger inside of him, and Bucky gripped onto Steve slightly tighter never wanting to let him go. It wasn't long till Steve was scissoring Bucky open with three fingers, Bucky's legs were trembling every time Steve brushed over his prostate and Steve's muscled arm held Bucky flush against him so he wouldn't fall. "I need you, please, now, Stevie.." 

He picked his boyfriend up sticking him to the wall again with his body, he slid a condom on expertly and positioned himself at Bucky's hole. He slid in, erecting a long whimper of pleasure from Bucky. He held tight onto Steve hiding his face in his neck kissing softly at the area before whispering, "Move, please." Steve pulled so he was almost out before thrusting in and deep. He kept thrusting drawing little cries and moans from his lover, "You're so tight, honey, you feel so good." Bucky just couldn't say anything, his mind was controlled with the pleasure that Steve was giving him. He nibbled and kissed at Steve's neck panting slightly every time Steve would hit his prostrate. 

"S-so good." Bucky drew out. "I'm gonna come, Stevie." Steve grunted in response thrusting harder and deeper, Bucky cried out coming in between them, Steve wasn't far behind coming into the condom. Steve slid out of Bucky slowly after riding out his orgasm, "You okay, baby, can you stand?" Bucky nodded but was proven lying when he was set on the floor and wobbled on his feet. "I just need to it for 5 minutes." Bucky promised and Steve kissed his boyfriend happily. 

Steve dressed Bucky which had Bucky blushing hard that he was so useless. "There you go, honey, your decent now, do you want me to carry you out as well?" Steve teased resulting to a punch to the arm but then Bucky grabbed onto his boyfriends arm to steady himself as they walked out the closet. 

Pun not intended. 

The classroom was empty when they walked out or in Bucky's case wobbled which they had expected. 

"Buck, I'll see you for date night tonight, okay?" Steve kissed Bucky goodbye and Bucky went back to the class he had skipped ignoring the teachers questions as to where he was. He was truly in love.


End file.
